ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jon Marron
Jon Marron is a protagonist in Jon: Ultimate Adventures. He has been in Ben Tennysons Universe (Prime timeline) to get himself ready for something heading towards him in his Universe. Jon is now back in his Dimension. Appearance Jon is about 6"2 and is thin. He is quite muscular. He has blonde hair and wears the Ultimatrix on his left wrist. He wear blue jeans, a brown t-shirt. Personality Jon is a caring person. In his Dimension, he has always been a hero and became a celebrity, due to unknown circumstances, when he was about 15. He likes to have fun, joke around, but when danger has arrived, he doesn't take long to go and help the people in trouble. Powers and Abilities Jon has an Ultimatrix which he is most dependant on. He has some hand to hand combat in his Human form but Rook is training him in Ben's Universe. He is known to be quite good at using aliens he already has and can quickly get an understanding of new aliens which Azmuth (Jon's Dimension) has unlocked before leaving him in Ben's Universe. Biography Jon is a celebrity in his Dimension. This hasn't made him cocky like Ben, but has matured him. He is being taught by Azmuth in his Dimension and has shown himself to be useful and capable. Some time before Jon's Mentor, Jon's sister, April, was hurt and put into critical condition. At the End of Jon's Mentor, he is told by Azmuth (Jon's Dimension), that April has woken up but is still in critical condition. Jon frowns and has an upset look on his face at the end of the Episode showing how much he cares for her. During Season 2, Jon has grown more and we can see how he is in his own dimension. He is shown to be a celebrity, much to his sister's annoyance. We get to see how Jon's relationships grow during Season 2. During Time Date, Jon and Kai went out and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Appearances Season 1 * Jon's Mentor * Gemstone * Fame Issues * Alien Four * Ultimatrix Problems * Revelations * Tracking Gavin * The Fate Of The Universe Part 1 * The Fate Of The Universe Part 2 Season 2 * Time For A Hero Part 1 * Time For A Hero Part 2 * April * Ancient Problems * The Four Return * The Life Games * Attack On Galvan * Hypnotic * Time Date * Zs'Skayred * Mole Problems * Perspectives From Another Dimension * The End Is Nigh * The Dark Time Part 1 * The Dark Time Part 2 Season 3 * Control Of Zs'Skayr * Killer Robot * Animal Mutants * Life Line * A To'Kustar Problem * Plumber Academy * Aggregor * Kinetic To My Star * Ultimate Nightmare * A Birthday I Won't Forget * The Impossible Stone * Preparations * Changing Events * The Non Green Project * Two Minds, One Person * Helping The 49th Dimension * Food Bug * Travel To The Past (Past and Present self) * Last Time Before Judgement Day * Judgement Day Season 4 * Things Are Changing * The Max Of The Situation * The Hurricane * To Hell And Back * The Vreedle Call * Dimensional Freeze * The New Plumber Cadet * Escapees From The Null Void * Planet Of The Injectoids Plumber Heroes * Training Time (First Appearance) Specials * Jon: Ultimate Adventures - The Movie * Jon: Ultimate Adventures - The Ultimate Sanction * Jon: Ultimate Adventures & Ry-10 Aliens Click HERE to see the aliens page Relationships Prime Universe Ben Tennyson - Considering they have only just met, they have become good friends due to them both having the knowledge of transforming into aliens. Jon is now with Ben and Rook, and helps them fight aliens and bad guys who come to/are on Earth. Rook - Jon has become Rook's friend. He and Rook both share planning theories of how get the mission done the best way possible. Rook is training Jon in hand to hand combat Max Tennyson - Not much interaction is happening between Jon and Max, but Jon is shown to respect Max. Max is training Jon how to use his aliens better and get a better understanding of how they work. Jon's Dimension April Marron - All we know is that April is Jon's sister and she was in critical condition. It is not known how yet but Jon cares deeply about her. During Season 2, their relationship grows and we get to see how close they really are to each other, which we didn't get to see during Season 1. Azmuth (Jon's Dimension) - Azmuth gave Jon the Ultimatrix around when he turned 15, around the same time he become famous. Azmuth teaches Jon sometimes. When Jon isn't doing well, he moves sets around on the Ultimatrix and finds one which has no aliens in it. Then he selects 10 aliens Jon can use and Jon has to prove himself to Azmuth before he can give him full access to all his aliens. Trivia * Jon has the Ultimatrix * Jon's sister, April, was in critical condition. She came to see him in the Prime Universe in The Fate Of The Universe Part 1 * Jon has been forced to train in Ben's Universe * Jon and Ben have a good friendship * Azmuth (Jon's Dimension) is stern with Jon. If he doesn't like how Jon is progressing he will lock the Ultimatrix transformations and only allow for 10 aliens to be used. Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Characters